Untitled
by Rabea Raven
Summary: Untitled for now... A daughter must journey to find her own way in life. Please R&R!
1. The Truth

AN: I don't own The Last Unicorn or any of Peter S. Beagle's original characters, or places, etc. I just really love the story :D

This is my version of what happened after The Last Unicorn. I probably took some liberties, made some assumptions . . . but yeah, that's what fanfics are for . . . or I'm horribly mistaken . . . Anywho, I knew they were trying to make a live-action movie, but now I hear that a novelette (which I haven't read yet) came out and he's writing a sequel based on that. So I have no idea if this story will be true to what Beagle intended or not, but I hope you like it anyway. Cheers and enjoy!

* * *

The Truth

Not many people would consider a black unicorn to be an omen of good fortune, and one couldn't blame them. After all, a white unicorn is the very image if purity and innocence. What possible fortune could a black one bring? But is it not also possible that a unicorn cursed with a black coat has its own misfortune?

There is such a creature, born of a love that was not destined to be, and hidden away from the world for fear of the reaction to such a beast. She lives, with her mother, in an enchanted forest, where and game cannot be caught and it is always spring. Where her mother too hides, from the world of humanity, which brings back memories of the possibility of a life of love once gained and then lost in what seemed like much too short a time.

Since the return of the unicorns to the world some have joined them in their forest. They treat the Black Unicorn with something like a combination of pity, disgust and fear. They do not even know what to make of her. She does not know what to make of herself. Why is she different? What caused her to be this way?

"Mother," she says, after finally she built up enough courage to ask. "Why am I black? Why was I born different from the others?"

The Unicorn looked to her daughter, sorrow in her eyes. "You are not like other unicorns my daughter. What you are is . . ."

"You must tell me mother. It is my right to know. I not only differ from the others in appearance but in personality as well. I'm not as composed as they are, or even as composed as you are. My emotions take hold of me and it's as though I cannot control myself. Why am I this way?" She insisted.

"You are the way you are because half of you is not unicorn." The Unicorn looked away; off into the distance and for a moment it seemed as though she had forgotten her daughter was even standing there. "I will tell you about my past and the days in which there were no unicorns walking the earth, save myself.

"Many years ago, before you were born there was a king, a mad, evil, king full of greed named Haggard. He found that nothing in the world could make him happy but the sight of unicorns. So he sent his servant, the Red Bull, out to herd all the unicorns there were to his castle by the sea, and drive them into the ocean, and the Red Bull did this to the point where I was the only unicorn left.

"One day a butterfly passed through this forest, telling tales of the Red Bull and told me that I was the only one left. I had no choice but to journey out and find the others to see if what the butterfly said was true. On my journey I met many people, but most humans could not see me for what I was as the unicorns has been gone for many years. I was eventually accompanied by a wizard named Schmendrick and a woman named Molly Grue. We journeyed together to the castle of King Haggard.

"Just as we were approaching the castle the bull came upon us. In order to save me from the bull Schmendrick cast a spell on me. The spell transformed me from a unicorn into a human. Confused, the bull left me in peace and returned to its lair, but as a human I was no longer immortal. I had feelings I had never felt before but I was able to enter Haggard's castle under less suspicion, calling myself Amalthea. We spent weeks in this dead place, every thing was the color of stone, it was all stagnant and grey but for the waves of the ocean carrying the unicorns in and out on the tides. The only other thing in that place that held any life for me was the king's son . . . your father, Prince Lir."

The Black Unicorn stared at her mother in awe. For a long time she could not find anything to say. "B-but," she stammered finally. "But where is he? Why were you changed back?"

"In order to save the unicorns from Haggard we needed to get out of the castle through the bull's lair. I was going to leave Lir behind, despite everything that had happened, but he followed us down. He tried to save me from the bull when I was changed back into a unicorn by Schmendrick, who was also trying to save me. The bull began to drive me into the water, and as Lir went to protect me he was killed. It was at that moment that I was finally able to fight. I ended up driving the bull into the water, and with nothing guarding them anymore the unicorns were free, but I was a unicorn again. Before leaving I brought Lir back to life but I could not stay, there was something pulling me away, something at the time I could not name. But now I finally realize that it was fear. Fear of choosing one life over the other, fear of loosing parts of myself as I did so. I started out a unicorn and thus I must continue on as a unicorn, but I fear that I have made a bigger mistake in keeping you from the truth and . . . from your father. . ." she sighed.

The Black Unicorn could only stare in shock at her mother. How could this be? How could she never have heard about it until now? Where was her father? Was he even still alive?

"I know what you are thinking. And if it is truly what you feel you must do then I will not keep you. If you must find him then go, it is your right." said the Unicorn. "But be warned my daughter. There are things out there more terrible than you know. Humans come in many shapes and sizes and sometimes they are the most terrible creatures of all but go, before it's too late, for we are immortal, and their lives are very fragile compared to ours."

"But mother," the Black Unicorn said. Her mother stared back at her sorrowfully. "You still love him, don't you? Why will you not come with me?"

"I cannot. I have abandoned him once already. We cannot be together now . . . but you, you have the magic of a unicorn, the heart of a human, and, I think, the form of one too hidden somewhere inside of you. When you need it the magic will bring out your other form. Now make haste. When night falls, all sorts of creatures come out and they well not care what creature you are. You must make as much ground as you can before the sun sets."

The Black Unicorn looked worriedly to her mother, then away into the distance, the borders of their forest. She turned back to her mother, nuzzled her cheek and then was off at a run through the forest, her own journey about to begin.


	2. Ensnared

Ensnared

The Black Unicorn moved at a relentless pace, not knowing where she was heading but moving on none the less. Who could she ask for directions? Who would not flee in fear of the site of a black unicorn? All she knew was that Haggard's castle was on the edge of the sea, so she would travel until she reached the sea. After that . . . she did not know.

Days and nights she traveled. The dangerous night creatures her mother told her about were no where to be found thus far, and she was thankful for it. As far as humans went she had seen little of them as well as she had been keeping off the roads and away from their towns and villages. Days passed by as her journey continued on, and at times it seemed she would never find the sea let alone her father, but on she went.

It was night, the moon was full and the Black Unicorn was asleep as something crept through the forest towards her. It was silent and patient, taking its time so as not to make a noise. Soon there were many, all surrounding the unicorn as she slept. Then in a flash there were torches lit, men screaming, and the Black Unicorn was awake and alert. But it was too late. As she sprang to her feet ropes were lashed around her limbs to bind her and keep her from running. She was caught and couldn't move.

"What magic is this?" She cried. "No ropes in the world can hold a unicorn. What are you?" She demanded.

"These ropes are no ordinary ropes, and there is no spell placed upon them. What they are, are ropes made from the manes of unicorns, and who we are you will learn in time."

She could hear someone murmuring in the background and suddenly her vision began to blur, things went dark and then there was nothing.

When the unicorn awoke she was caged and in what looked like an old abandoned barn. There was an old man standing before her watching her intently. "So you're finally awake." She did not reply. "I suppose you'd like to know what you're doing here."

"I'd like you to let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see my master has found you rather interesting. You see, he's a collector of . . . rare treasures such as yourself, and when he heard that people had sited a black unicorn traveling through the lands he demanded he have you for himself." Explained the old man.

"And what makes your master think he is deserving of such things?"

The old man chuckled and said, "The fact that he's had no trouble thus far acquiring them is part of it I'm sure. He has his own reasons that are none of my concern. He asked us to find and capture you and we did. Your fate is in his hands now. We have but to deliver you to him and our job will be done." And the old man left without another word

When the unicorn woke next she was in a moving carriage, the bars of her cage covered by dirty grey sheets. Using her horn she tore a hole in the cloth and peered out. They were still in the forest as far as she could see. Turning away from the bars she looked about her prison for the first time. The dull grey wood reminded her of the dull grey castle her father must have lived in for so many years of his life before her mother came.

She slumped to the floor. What was to become of her now? Her quest was suddenly cut short. Would she ever find her father? Despair swept over her like a tidal wave, overpowering her and dragging her under, drowning her. She was lost, and unlike her mother she had no butterfly, no wizard, no friends, and no prince of any sort to get her out of this.

The carriage jerked to a halt. She looked out the hole she'd torn into the cloth. While she'd sat there, overcome with failure, much time had passed. The sun was setting casting an orange glow on the land. Outside she could see a town square and people gathering around her cage. The men who must have been the ones to take her captive stepped out, ushering the people away.

As she scanned the crowd of people her eye fell upon a man standing on the edge of the crowd. Her eyes met his for but a moment, taking her by surprise. She didn't think anyone could see her through the tear. He began to squint as though to get a better look but she stepped away, fear suddenly taking hold of her. Humans could not be trusted. They were volatile, and uncertain. They could be kind and truthful one moment, then evil and cold hearted the next. Her mother was lucky enough to meet three with kind hearts, three among many she encountered in her travels. The Black Unicorn had already met with the worst of humanity, what were the chances that good people would come to her rescue? It was time for her to do something about it.

* * *

Rhett watched from the back of the crowd. What ever it was that was looking out from the cage at him through the curtain caught his attention completely for the short time their eyes met. He wondered what sort of caravan this was. What sort of creatures they were transporting and why. But in another moment the eye in the carriage vanished and he still had work to do.

He left the square and moved on to the butcher's. He was having trouble with some of the merchants he sold his goods to and asked if Rhett could come help him negotiate. But while speaking with the butcher and the merchants all Rhett could think about was that sky-blue eye peering out at him. When the problem was finally solved and the Rhett was heading home he decided to stop by the square where the caravan was parked once more.

As he was coming up to the square a ruckus could be heard. There was shouting, and what sounded like horses whinnying. He started moving forward slowly, his curiosity getting the better of him. He hid in the shadows and looked upon the scene unfolding before him. In the center of the square with its head thrashing about ferociously was a pitch black unicorn.

Rhett rubbed his eyes to make sure they were not deceiving him, but sure enough when he removed his hands it was still there. The men from the caravan were surrounding it trying to lash ropes around it to hold it. Rhett's eyes then moved to the cage that had held the creature that had caught his attention before to find the bars mangled and broken, splintered wood littering the ground before it.

Looking back to the unicorn thrashing about before him wondered whether or not to interfere. The eye he saw earlier surely belonged to this creature and moments before he was certain that such an eye, full of sorrow and mourning could only belong to something good. But a black unicorn . . . such an omen spoke of only evil and despair. But the creature's eyes had spoken otherwise.

It was a sin to capture a unicorn against its will . . . it was possible the same could be true no matter what color it was. What ever the case Rhett could stand idly by no longer. He bolted into the square, knocking one of the men aside, pulling out his knife and cutting the rope free. With the other men distracted by Rhett the unicorn was able to buck knocking one of them into another, and leaving them sprawled on the ground. Rhett ran to the unicorn's other side and knocked another of the men aside cutting free yet another rope.

"Boy!" a voice called out suddenly and everyone froze. Rhett watched the unicorn turn and followed its gaze to an elderly man standing next to the destroyed cage. "Do you know what it is you are doing, boy? Who this caravan belongs to?"

"It doesn't matter who this belongs to. A unicorn belongs to no one." Rhett replied.

"Yes I supposed that's the traditional way of thinking of it. But times have changed my son. Some things aren't as far out of reach as they used to be. Now it would be best for you if you just left this place and forgot we were ever here." The old man insisted.

"I cannot." Rhett said.

"Then I'm sorry, but we can't let you stand in our way any longer." The old man nodded to his men and they began to close in around Rhett and the unicorn.

The unicorn tossed its head and whinnied, moving between Rhett and the men. The old man chuckled. Then in unison the men tossed ropes, looping around the unicorn's neck, but the unicorn yanked its head in, dragging the men closer, and then slashed them all across the chest with its horn. All around were taken by surprise. It was then unmistakably clear that this was no ordinary unicorn, for what unicorn was willing to shed another creature's blood?

The old man's eyebrow rose at the spectacle unfolding before him. The unicorn glared black, the once sorrowful blue eyes now filled with rage. Rhett didn't know what to make of this, but he'd put his foot through the door. There was no going back now.

The rest of the men, angry that their comrades had been harmed charged at them all at once. There was a flurry of movement. Rand could hardly keep track of what was happening around him, but he fought with all he had, for something he hardly knew anything about.

Suddenly the men from the caravan broke away, backing off towards where the old man stood. Fear was streaked across all their faces as they stared back at the unicorn. Rand turned to the unicorn to see that it was emitting a light slowly growing in intensity. In the next moment there was a flash of light that blinded all around and when it was gone the unicorn was no longer in sight. Lying on the ground in its place was a young girl, her long black hair nearly covering her whole body.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Said the old man. Rhett remained wary. "I suppose we'll leave you for now. We weren't ordered to retrieve a girl. But I expect you'll be hearing from us again." And with that the men from the caravan packed up their things and rode off.

Rhett moved to the girl's side, covering her with his cloak, and turned her over. She was unconscious, but covered in marks around her wrists, neck and ankles. She was also bleeding from several wounds. He brushed her hair away from her face and saw a star like mark in the centre of her forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

AN: Please R&R! 


	3. Found

AN: So here's yet another chapter. Took a while to write as I had a bunch of classes to go to. (I'm in uni over the summer :P). So yeah, I've got two days off coming up so I should be getting some more writing done, hopefully. Again, reviews would be very welcome. Till next time! Cheers!

* * *

Found

"Rhett, what in the name of all that is good is going on here?" Came a voice from outside in the halls. Rhett was in his room with the doctor and the unconscious unicorn girl lying on the bed. He hadn't told the doctor anything about the girl, figuring the doctor wouldn't have believed it even if he'd told him.

"I'll be right back." He said to Dr. Adrian and hurried outside closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Rhett! There you are."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Would you mind telling me why Dr. Adrian's horse is in my stables and why I found your cloak stained with blood in the middle of the floor?"

Rhett began to scratch his head, wondering how he was going to explain what happened in a way that would make any sense at all. He was still having difficulty believing what he had seen with his own eyes. "Um . . . well . . . you see," He took and deep breath gathered his thoughts and then spat it out. "When I was out in town today I went by that caravan parked in the square and I saw something. So on my way home tonight I thought I'd pass by it again, and just see if I could maybe glimpse whatever it was again. But when I reached the square again there was a big commotion and what I saw there was a black unicorn fighting the men from the caravan. It had broken free of its cage. And then I don't know what came over me but I jumped in and tried to help the creature. Then there was this old man who stepped out telling me to back off, but I didn't and the unicorn and I fought the men together, but then in the middle of the fight it started glowing and the men backed off afraid. When the light was gone there was a girl in place of the unicorn. The men from the caravan left saying they were not sent to retrieve a girl. So I brought her here and she was injured so I called for the doctor, and that's what happened, Sir."

"Where is the girl now?"

"She's in my room. The doctor is treating her wounds."

The lord pushed past Rhett without warning and walked into Rhett's room, only to stop abruptly in the middle of the floor.

"Ah, Lord Lir, you've finally returned. It seems master Rhett has gotten himself into some trouble while you were away. But what young man his age doesn't every now and then? Don't worry about the young lady, she'll be fine." Said Dr. Adrian.

"Has she been unconscious the entire time?" Lord Lir asked.

"Yes, my Lord. Seems she's gone through quite a lot tonight. If it weren't for master Rhett she would probably have been in a great deal more trouble."

"I see." The lord replied turning back to Rhett.

"Well, I've done about all I can here. I'll leave you all so you can get some rest. It's been quite an eventful evening. If the young lady has anymore problems let me know. I'll check on her again in a week or so. Good night my Lord, master Rhett." And the doctor left.

Rhett remained in the doorway, unsure of whether or not he should say something to Lord Lir. Meanwhile Lir walked up to the girl's bedside and leaned over. His hand brushed over her forehead, clearing her ebony locks away to reveal the star shaped scar there. "It can't be." Rhett heard him whisper, causing him to be even more confused than he already was.

* * *

"It can't be."

Lir stared down at the girl before him. A black unicorn. At the moment he had many thoughts racing through is mind, but he could think of only one reason a black unicorn had come into existence.

"Did you speak to her?" he asked Rhett, but not turning to look at him.

"No, she hasn't woken since I brought her here."

"I see. We'll have to wait then."

"My Lord, are you alright?" Rhett asked.

Lir straightened himself and turned back to Rhett. The boy really did look concerned. Lir had been living in the town of Ardent since the fall of his father's kingdom. The people there were some of the few people brave enough to live off Haggard's land and knew of him as a hero that fended off the wild beasts that prayed off the people and their livestock. Therefore, when Lir was left without a home they helped him build one on the outskirts of the town and in exchange he had continued to protect the people and handled any financial troubles the town ran into.

Once he'd moved in Lir, like his father, ended up adopting a child. That child was Rhett. Rhett was a young boy who'd just lost his family to a dragon which attacked them while on their way to the town. Lir took him in, educated him, and gave him a job as his assistant. He'd told Rhett stories of his past, where he came from, of his father, everything . . . except for one thing. He had never told Rhett of Amalthea, the unicorn. What she had done to him. How she had left him, and how he had never been able to move on.

"I'm afraid, Rhett, that I may not be." He sighed. "This girl. I think I may know her."

* * *

The Unicorn woke up, and as soon as she did so she knew something was wrong. Her heart began to beat faster as she took in her surroundings and then as she realized where she was she realized exactly what it was that was so wrong. She went to move her forearms before her and instead she found herself looking at a human hand. She held the other up next to the first and stared at them for a while.

She had changed on her own, without the assistance of a wizard, but why? She could have fended off the men without changing into a human. Was it like her mother's first run-in with the Red Bull? Was it to deter it long enough to find something? What was it she was looking for? Her head was throbbing and it was hard to think about anything for more than a few seconds before being distracted by the pain.

'Father!' She thought finally. That was why she left the forest in the first place. She needed to find her father. Was this why she had transformed? She gathered her thoughts for a moment and then looked around the room she was in once more. It was rather large but sparsely furnished. There was the bed she was sitting in, a desk in one corner next to a window, and a wardrobe, a dresser, a full length mirror, and a chair placed next to the bed on which a nightgown and housecoat were draped over.

She got up slowly, still feeling somewhat woozy and pulled on the nightgown and housecoat preparing to go out. Opening the door to the room slowly she peered out to find no one in the corridor. She then walked slowly down the hallway hoping to find someone who could tell her exactly where she was and whose house she was in.

Then as she turned a corner she came face to face with a man's chest and nearly stumbled to the floor but for the arm that caught and steadied her. "Forgive me." Said the man and she looked up to find a tall, brown haired, green eyed man staring back at her and it was as though they were caught in that moment for an eternity.

Suddenly the Unicorn recognized him. "It's you." She said abruptly. "The one from the square. You came to help me. Most people are afraid of me."

"Yes that was me." The man said. "My name is Rhett. I brought you here. The men who had captured you left. But it sounds as though they'll be back sooner or later."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You're in Lord Lir's house. It's just on the outskirts of the town."

"Di-did you say Lir?" The Unicorn asked.

"Yes, have you heard of him?" Rhett asked.

"Yes . . . I have. May I see him?"

"Of course. He's been waiting for you to wake. He said he might know who you are." Rhett said taking her arm to steady her as he led her down the hall.

'He knows me? Could it really be him?' Her heart began to race once again in anticipation. She had no idea that she would have found him so early in her journey. She followed Rhett into a study and waiting there was a tall, thin man, with graying blonde hair, his back towards them.

"Sir, she's woken up." Said Rhett.

The lord turned around to face them and as soon as his eyes met hers, the Unicorn knew the truth. "It's you isn't it?" he asked quietly.

The Unicorn couldn't speak. She was so overcome with emotions that she had never experienced before that the words just wouldn't come out. She nodded quietly in response and Lord Lir couldn't hold back the joy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rhett but there is something I haven't told you in all the years you've lived here. I didn't tell you because it is the most painful memory I have of all those I've collected over the years.

"What I've never told you is that I fell in love with a unicorn just before my father died. That unicorn was the last there was on the earth. She had come to my father's castle in search of her people and there she found them. My father had called upon the Red Bull to herd all the unicorns there were into the sea for his delight, and his alone.

"But the unicorn did not come to the castle as a unicorn. She had been changed into a human girl by the wizard Schmendrick. He'd done so in order to save her from the bull. He called her Amalthea. The longer the unicorn stayed in human form the more human she became, and eventually she was able to love me back.

"But it was all cut short. She was destined to save her people, and I was destined to help her end my father's reign. She was changed back into a unicorn and left to return to her forest. She did leave me with one last gift though."

"And what was that?" Rhett asked in awe.

"His life." Said the Unicorn. "He died trying to protect her from the Red Bull. And once the unicorns were free, she didn't leave with them at once, but came back to bring him back to life."

"And you. Are you really his daughter?"

The Unicorn looked to her father and said. "Yes."


	4. Visions

AN: Yeah so I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I could be . . . I'm not exactly sure what happened with it. Oh well, next chapter I'm planning on a little more action. Hope everyone enjoys. Oh yeah and if anyone has a suggestion for a title, that would be great. Latahs!

* * *

Visions

"We must find you a name then." Lir had said, and the unicorn looked to him expectantly. Her father looked back and then said, "Gods, I have no idea how that wizard came up with one for your mother so fast."

"Then why not name her after her mother?" Rhett suggested.

Lir looked to Rhett for a moment, then back to his daughter. "Thea. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it suits me fine." She replied a smile gracing her near perfect features.

After that day things seemed almost perfect. She had found her father, and for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged. Among humans there were several different degrees of personalities. She didn't have to worry about getting angry, or sad, or even being too happy. She wasn't expected to be perfect in this place. She was what she was and it was fine with everyone, fine with the townspeople, fine with her father, and fine with Rhett.

But like any good thing, it doesn't last forever. And Thea could feel the winds of change coming down upon her, and those around her. She could feel them coming, the ones who had taken her before were, like they'd said, returning for what they had been sent to claim in the first place.

"Thea?" She jumped at the sound of Rhett's voice and looked up from where she had been sitting beneath the oak tree in front of her father's house to see Rhett standing over her. "Are you all right? You looked as though you were in a completely different world."

"I have a bad feeling, like something horrible is coming." She replied pulling her shawl tighter around her as the wind began to pick up. "They're coming back for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"I may not be full unicorn, and I may be in human form now, but their blood still runs through my veins. I can sense it. It may be the difference between my mother and I, in human form. She lost her immortality. I can't because I was never completely immortal to begin with." She replied.

"I won't let them." Rhett said calmly. The worry completely gone and he now sounded absolutely certain.

"How will you do such a thing, Rhett? They have power, beyond what you know. They've been doing . . . horrible things to the creatures of legend. I never told you how they caught me." She said.

Rhett took a seat next to her. "No you didn't."

"They caught be with ropes strung from unicorn's manes. Who ever they are, what ever controls them . . . it has no respect for such creatures, for anything, any life. They take what does not belong to them, what cannot belong to them. It – it frightens me, Rhett. They could take hold of me like they have so many others."

They didn't say anything for a time, just sat there without looking at each other. "Sometimes I fear I will follow in near exact detail, my mother's footsteps. So much that I've done already seems to be so similar. I'm worried, about so many things, but what I fear most is that what happened between my father and my mother will happen to me as well."

Rhett sounded surprised. "You are afraid to love?"

"No . . . not to love. To lose. I don't know how it is that she can bear knowing love and then losing it. I, because of my heritage, have known love since the moment I was born, but had no one to share it with and the thought of finding that someone only to lose them. . ." She began shaking her head and sighed. There was no reply from Rhett, so she turned to look at him.

"Thea if I – well I mean to say I . . ." His hands were shaking and she could see he was avoiding looking at her.

Thea took his hands in hers to stop the shaking and said, "I said I felt I was following in my mother's footsteps." She said then trailed off. "Well you know the story." And she smiled and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Rhett woke up that night, in a cold sweat, from a nightmare to horrible to recount. All that he was willing to acknowledge was that there was so much death, and blood, even he, a man trained to be a hero, by a hero to kill any beasts that would threaten the town they now lived in, was horrified. He ran his hands through his hair and looked to Thea sleeping peacefully beside him. Was this dream a sign of the horrible things Thea predicted would come?

It seemed like only yesterday that he had come to help her that night in the square, but in reality she had been living in Lir's house for three months now. Looking at her now he could hardly believe she was really there. Lir was a prince and a hero, it made sense that such paths would cross. Yes Lir had been adopted but he'd been raised a prince. Rhett had been found, a peasants son, and raised as an assistant hero. What sort of role was that?

Thea's eyes fluttered open in that moment and she looked up at him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare." He said.

Thea sat up pulling the sheet around her and took his hand. "About what?" she asked worried.

"I can't remember now." Rhett lied. Thea continued to stare at him worry still in her eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise. I was just thinking for a moment."

"And what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"About how it is you came to be here with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. What you are and what I am . . . we're not exactly on equal terms." He explained.

"That's foolish. You can't compare the two of us to my parents." She said as though reading his mind. "We're under different circumstances and we're completely different people. Now I know what I said before, about what has happened being very similar to what happened to my mother, but it was still different. Don't ever think you don't deserve me. My father deserved my mother . . . she just made a different choice."

"It just seems almost like a fairytale what happened to them. A fairytale without the happy ending." Rhett sighed.

"Nothing has a happy ending. We must just take things for what they are."

"And what are they?"

"Complicated."

* * *

Thea and Rhett were sitting beneath the same tree in front of Lir's house that afternoon when they saw him returning home in a hurry. "We need to go."

"Why? What's going on?" Rhett asked.

"The caravan has returned. They're in town now asking around for a young woman with long black hair and a star-like scar on her forehead." Lir replied leaping off his horse, somewhat out of breath.

"What should we do? Where can we go?" Rhett asked.

"For now, anywhere away from here. Once we get Thea to a safe place we'll have time to think. There isn't much time now, we must grab whatever we can that we need and get moving. It won't be long before someone tells them that Thea is here." Lir said.

The three ran about the house, grabbing whatever they could find and in a few more minutes were off on their horses riding away from the town and into the surrounding forest. They rode non-stop for hours until finally Lir raised his hand signaling them to stop. "This should be good for now. They are in a caravan so they'll be much slower than us. But the more distance between us the better."

"Where do we go from here?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure. But if you are ever to be free of these people Thea we must find out who it is that is looking for you. I should have been more cautious. I should have known they would be back for you sooner or later. I let my guard down for too long." Lir sighed shaking his head. "I have an idea of where we can seek help though. We'll be there by noon tomorrow if we start riding again at first light." He continued looking to the setting sun.

"The wizard?" Thea asked.

Lir nodded. "You'll find him quite different from how you mother may have described him. Hopefully he won't turn us away."


End file.
